1. Field of the Invention
A device is disclosed for quickly repairing a hole in a wall surface, wherein the wall surface is generally made of wallboard, dry wall, plasterboard, or plaster type materials. The device allows the user to apply a minimum amount of sealing or filler compound directly to a support inserted within a wall space or cavity behind the hole. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wall repair device and method of use wherein the device comprises a plunger shaped to fit within a barrel containing a compressed support member. After the barrel is fitted into a hole in a wall surface, the plunger is inserted within the barrel to deliver the support member, which expands within a wall space behind the wall surface. The expanded support member functions as a support for applying a filler compound to mend the hole.
2. Description of the Background Art
Prior appliances employed to provide a supporting surface for the application of a filler compound to repair holes in walls were either too complex in their construction or in their use and often involved secondary patching to mend small access holes necessary in using the particular device. A need existed for a method and device that would allow an individual to introduce a wall space support in a rapid manner and to fill the hole with repair material directly on top of the inserted wall space support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,122 discloses a repair patch for wallboards that includes a folded panel that is introduced into a wall space and expanded by unfolding to a size larger than the hole to be filled. A string is employed to hold the panel in position while an anchoring screw is introduced to secure the panel against the wall with the hole.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,988 is an elaborate repair device for restoring a damaged dry wall board. This device has a complex construction including opposing plates and adapters that are expanded within a wall space by a spring mechanism. Once expanded, the filler compound may be applied the plate immediately within the damage hole.
A plug device for repairing holes in walls and a method of use are related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,165. The device has a two piece cylindrical semi-rigid body comprising a handle section and a plug section. The device is inserted within the damage hole and when correctly positioned the handle is snapped off leaving a plug support for the filler compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,809 discloses a hole repair device employing a dish shaped resilient member having a centrally disposed threaded opening that receives an elongated screw with a pointed end. The dish member collapses to fit through the damage hole into the wall space. The screw serves to hold the expanded dish member within the wall space, against the damage hole, and may be broken off at a point behind the final wall surface.
A sandwich-like hole repair device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,712. A collapsible support member is inserted within a damage hole and expanded against the inside wall surface by anchoring with a screw to a thin reaction member on the outside wall surface. After filling the damage hole with filler compound, the reaction member may be rotated to provide a smooth final surface. Once partially or completely dried, the screw is removed and the remaining small hole filled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,183 explains a wallboard patching apparatus having a deformable base that compresses to be fitted within a damage hole in a wall. An adhesive is employed to affix the base against the inner surface of the wall. To position and hold the base for adhesive attachment, a lock pin is removable secured to the base. The lock pin is adapted to hook over a wire bridge member used during the adhesive drying process. After the adhesive sets the lock pin is removed and the damage hole filled with filler compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,823 divulges a hollow wall repair device comprising a plate member that fits within a damage hole. A positioner guide for aligning the plate member within a damage hole and a positioner wire for holding the plate member flush with the inside wall surface are part of the device. Depending upon the shape of the hole to be repaired, a sized outer wall surface cap fits into the damage hole. The positioner wire runs through the surface cap and is pulled to mate the plate member and the cap within the damage hole. To obtain a fit that is flush with the outer wall surface, the outer wall needs to be prepared by removing wall material to accommodate the surface cap and its associated positioner guides. A bolt is utilized to anchor the plate member and cap within the damage hole.
Related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,554 is an adjustable support device to secure a patch in a hollow wall. A patch is sized to fit within a damage hole and attached by adhesive pads to one or more blocks each having a channel for receiving a bar element. The bar elements have additional adhesive pads attached proximate each end and facing the sized patch. The device is inserted within the wall and pulled outward, away from the wall, this action forces the adhesive pads on the bar elements to stick to the inner wall surface.
An elaborate plug for holes in walls is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,429. This device has several parts that function to force opposing plates against the inner surfaces of a wall space. Once inserted within the wall space and correctly positioned, a compressed device is expanded by means of a released spring. After inserting, positioning, and expanding the device, an insertion handle is removed and the damage hole filled with filler compound.
Finally, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,151 is a plasterboard repair kit having a cube-like inflatable support member, an integral filling valve, and a compressed gas cylinder holder fitted with a nozzle for mating with the filling valve to fill the inflatable member with gas. The deflated support member is inserted through the damage hole and inflated by mating a gas containing holder with the filling valve and releasing the gas. The holder is removed and the damage hole filled with a suitable patching material.